theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
The Flash (TV Series)
Plot After a particle accelerator causes a freak storm, CSI Investigator Barry Allen is struck by lightning and falls into a coma. Months later he awakens with the power of super speed, granting him the ability to move through Central City like an unseen guardian angel. Though initially excited by his new found powers, Barry is shocked to discover he is not the only "Metahuman" who was created in the wake of the accelerator explosion and not everyone is using their new powers for good. Barry partners with S.T.A.R. Labs and dedicates his life to protect the innocent. For now, only a few close friends and associates know that Barry is literally the fastest man alive, but it won't be long before the world learns what Barry Allen has become...The Flash. Synopsis *Coming Soon Cast Main Cast Members *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen and Barry Allen: Earth 2 *Danielle Panabaker as Caitlin Snow and Caitlin Snow: Earth 2 *Carlos Valdes as Cisco Ramon and Reverb *Tom Cavanagh as Eobard Thawne, Harrison Wells, Harrison Wells: Earth 2, Harrison Wells: Earth 16, Harrison Wells: Earth 17, Harrison Wells: Earth 18 and Harrison Wells: Earth 19 *Candice Patton as Iris West and Iris West: Earth 2 *Keiynan Lonsdale as Wally West *Jesse L. Martin as Joe West and Joe West: Earth 2 *Rick Cosnett as Eddie Thawne *Tom Felton as Albert Desmond Recurring Cast Members *Matt Letscher as Professor Zoom *Tony Todd as Zoom *Teddy Sears as Zoom, Hunter Zolomon and Black Flash *Ryan Handley as Zoom *Octavian Kaul as Young Hunter Zolomon *Todd Lasance as The Rival *Grey Damon as Mirror Master *Ashley Rickards as Top *Tobin Bell as Doctor Alchemy *Andre Tricoteux as Savitar *Olivia Cheng as Linda Park *Malese Jow as Linda Park and Doctor Light *Shantel VanSanten as Patty Spivot *Violett Beane as Jesse Quick *John Wesley Shipp as Henry Allen and Jay Garrick *Lucas Wolf as Jay Garrick *Michelle Harrison as Nora Allen and Nora Allen: Earth 2 *Patrick Sabongui as David Singh and David Singh: Earth 2 *Al Sapienza as Detective Fred Chyre *Liam McIntyre as Weather Wizard *Chad Rook as Clyde Mardon *Logan Williams as Young Barry Allen *Amina Elkatib as Young Iris West *Vanessa Williams as Francine West *Robbie Amell as Firestorm and Deathstorm *Melissa Benoist as Supergirl *David Harewood as Martian Manhunter *Chris Wood as Mon-El *Jeremy Jordan as Toyman *Stephen Amell as Green Arrow *Josh Segarra as Vigilante *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *David Ramsey as John Diggle *Audrey Marie Anderson as Lyla Michaels *Katie Cassidy as Dinah Laurel Lance and Black Siren *Paul Blackthorne as Quentin Lance *Willa Holland as Thea Queen *John Barrowman as Malcolm Merlyn *Anna Hopkins as Samantha Clayton *Jack Moore as William Clayton *Brandon Routh as The Atom *Michael Rowe as Deadshot: Earth 2 *Robert Knepper as Clock King *Martin Novotny as Hannibal Bates *Wentworth Miller as Captain Cold *Dominic Purcell as Heat Wave *Andy Mientus as Pied Piper *Peyton List as Golden Glider *Ciara Renee as Kendra Saunders *Falk Hentschel as Carter Hall *Casper Crump as Vandal Savage *Neal McDonough as Damien Darhk *Adam Copeland as Atom Smasher and Adam Smasher: Earth 2 *David Hayter as King Shark *Nicholas Gonzalez as Dante Ramon and Rupture *Jessica Camacho as Gypsy *Paul Anthony as Chroma *Matthew Kevin Anderson as Clive Yorkin *Simon Burnett as Gorilla Grodd *David Sobolov as Gorilla Grodd *Keith David as Solovar *William Sadler as Simon Stagg *Michasha Armstrong as Java *Luc Roderique as Jason Rusch *Victor Garber as Martin Stein *Kelly Frye as Plastique *Clancy Brown as Wade Eiling *Demore Barnes as Henry Hewitt and Henry Hewitt: Earth 2 *Kett Turton as Sand Demon and Sand Demon: Earth 2 *Adam Stafford as Adam Fells *Jan Bos as Harold Hadley *Greg Finley as Girder *Austin Dunn as Young Tony Woodward *Mark Hamill as James Jesse *Mark Hamill as The Trickster: Earth 3 *Devon Graye as Axel Walker *Marco Grazzini as Joey Montelone *Joey King as Magenta *Britne Oldford as Peek-a-Boo *Amanda Pays as Tina McGee *Michael Smith as Multiplex *Michael Reventar as Blackout *Stephen Huszar as Plunder *Mike McLeod as The Shade *Anthony Carrigan as The Mist *Robert Mann as Basil Nurblin *James Ralph as Osgood Rathaway *Jane Craven as Rachel Rathaway *Anthony Harrison as Gregory Wolfe *Roger Howarth as Mason Bridge *Jesse Reid as Oswald Loomis *Isabella Hofmann as Clarissa Stein *Bill Dow as Quentin Quale *Bruce Harwood as Dexter Myles *Michael Karl Richards as Harvey Paulson *Morena Baccarin as Gideon *Micah Parker as Clay Parker *Lauren Denham as Stacy Conwell *Doug Jones as Deathbolt *Keri Adams as Bethany Snow *Alex Desert as Julio Mendez *Emily Kinney as Bug Eyed Bandit *Michael Ironside as Lewis Snart *Haig Sutherland as Griffin Grey *Allison Paige as Eliza Harmon *Tatyana Forrest as Ashley Zolomon *Franz Drameh as Jax Jackson *Aaron Douglas as The Turtle *Jeff Sanca as The Thief *Donnelly Rhodes as Agent Smith *Jacob Richter as Young Agent Smith *Olena Medwid as Olga *Greg Grunberg as Tom Patterson *Susan Walters as Carla Tannhauser *Christina Brucato as Lily Stein *Danielle Nicolet as Cecile Horton *Tone Bell as Scott Evans *Darren Criss as Music Meister Seasons *Season One *Season Two *Season Three Notes *Grant Gustin First Appeared on The 2nd Season of Arrow as Barry Allen as a recurring character in Episodes #8: The Scientist and #9: Three Ghosts in The Shows Season 2 Two Part Mid Season Final. Then after that he was suppose to return for Episode #20 along with appearing as The Flash that would serve as a Backdoor Pilot Episode for a future new TV Series. In the end plans changed with The CW Network giving to go ahead for the creative to do a normal Pilot Episode for a possible new TV Series instead of the original planed Backdoor Pilot Episode. *Now that Episode #20 of Arrow Season 2 will not be a Backdoor Pilot Episode for a possible new Flash TV Series Episode #20 will instead just be a normally plan Episode of Arrow. However it's still undermined yet if Grant Gustin will appear again in Season 2 in Episode #20 as Barry Allen. Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *The Flash (TV Series)/Gallery *The Flash: Season Zero (Volume 1) Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3107288/?ref_=nm_flmg_prd_1 *http://flashtvnews.com/ *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/The_Flash *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/The_Flash_(2014_TV_Series) *http://screencapped.net/project/the-flash/ Category:The Flash (TV Series)